In a Land That is Not Our Own
by Evanescent Espirit
Summary: Several shapeshifters of high status- the Diente, Tuuli Thea's heir, and Vere Obsidian's sister- are abducted. Full summary inside
1. Summary

**DISCLAIMER!! I don't own the Keisha'ra seris. **

* * *

**Summary:**

One day, the land of the serpiente and avians is thrown into an uproar when their Diente and the Tuuli Thea's heir are abducted. Similarly, the Obsidian Guild blames them for the disappearance of Sahar Obsidian OC, Vere Obsidian's younger sister. In order to avoid war when every side blames the next, Hai and Nicaias inform the different groups of their own theory and depart for shm'Ahnmik. Sure enough, the falcons have the missing people. Back in Wyvern's Court, Zane temporarily resumes his role as Diente until Salem returns. The falcons send their representatives to the human civilization, where they must survive peacefully and undercover at all costs…

UrbanXOC (Sahar)

MarusXSive

NicaiasXHai


	2. Chapter 1: In the Night

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction to be posted, so anything you have to say is helpful- even if it's harsh. Disclaimer- I do not own the Keisha'ra seris. And I don't feel like putting this on all of them, so just take that if I don't own it now, I won't own it the next chapter or any others after that.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: In the Night**

I opened my eyes when I felt the falcon beside me stir. "Hai?" I asked her. That's about when I noticed the crow standing in the doorway. He was a member of the Royal Flight, so his presence demanded my attention.

I sat up. "What do you need?" I felt my heart beat a little harder and faster. "What's wrong?" A guard doesn't wake the Flight Leader for something unimportant, I told myself uneasily.

"It's Sive, sir. She's been abducted."

Hai's eyes widened and I leapt out of the bed in a heartbeat. _I must look a sight_, I thought quickly, imagining the tousled clothes I fell asleep in and my tangled hair. But that didn't matter; the heir to the Tuuli Thea was what mattered.

"What happened?" I inquired as I hurriedly tied my hair back to make it look halfway decent.

"Not sure, sir."

I sighed. "Salem wouldn't– couldn't– be behind this." Suddenly, a shiver ran up my spine. "The white vipers. Oliza's with them, but couldn't she and her mate be in danger? The Obsidian Guild isn't exactly with the serpiente."

_'And then there are the falcons and the wolves.'_ Hai added.

"No, I don't think so." I answered. I hate when she talks without talking like that.

The crow blinked, confused. He hadn't heard Hai.

Taking a glance at Hai, I turned towards the guard. "Where is Lady Danica? We need to send a message to Salem."

"She told me to send you, sir."

I dipped my head in acknowledgement. "Tell her I'm on my way."

"Yes, sir." The crow turned and headed off. I soon followed.

It didn't take long to get to Wyvern's Nest, where Salem and his Naga, Rosalind, spent most of their nights. It was a cold night, so I didn't see anyone sleeping outside.

When I entered the nest, it was quiet. I looked through all of the sleeping serpents - and, of course, the one avian – but there was no sign of Salem. Finally, I found Rosalind, with an empty space next to her.

"Strange." I muttered. Usually the serpiente move to fill in places when companions left. As I moved closer, the coppery scent of blood pierced through the usual smell of incense and bodies of the dancer's nest. That was when I noticed how Rosalind looked like she had fallen from a sitting position and the blood still seeping from a gash in her head. She had part of a _melos_ in her hand – undoubtedly Salem's. He was missing as well.

* * *

I awoke to sudden chill as bodies moved, and to the clamor of voices. I rolled over and began to curl up against the nearest body. This proceeded to get up. Someone else reached down and shook my arm.

"Urban! Get up before you get trampled!" It was Marus, a crow as well as one of my good friends.

I opened my eyes and sat up. "What's all-" I broke off and grimaced as Marus was proved right and someone stepped on my leg. Quickly, I rose to my feet. "What's all the ruckus?"

"Salem." Marus whispered earnestly.

"Huh?"

The avian looked troubled. "He's been abducted."

"What?" I looked at him, my already pale skin white with shock.

"In the night." Marus nodded sadly.

I stared at him numbly. My Diente, kidnapped from the middle of the dancer's nest?

"The falcon, Nicaias, found Rosalind injured and unconscious. He says Sive was abducted last night, too."

"The white vipers… they never really accepted Cobriana rule, and their leader's aunt tried to assassinate the Naga Danica." I swallowed.

This turn of events would help to turn my life upside-down.

* * *

I turned down the hallway and stopped at Sahar Obsidian's door. I rapped on it with my knuckles. "Sahar?" I called. "It's Oliza." I began to open the door. "Betia and I are ready…" I trailed off when I saw her blankets stretched off of the bed and the vase of flowers in the window knocked over; it's contents all over the floor. A cool breeze blew my dark hair, bringing to my mind a very crucial fact: the window was open, and the room was empty. Vere's younger sister- and heir- was gone.

"Gods, no…" I breathed.

As the horrible truth dawned on me, one word was on my mind: abduction.

I let out an inhuman wyvern's shriek. "Vere! Hurry! Sahar's missing!"

* * *

**A/N: Every time I write a new chapter, I will post it. Harsh reviews are welcome, if you explain what I did wrong or you don't like. They actually are appreciated. Please let me know if there is _any_ way I can make the story better. Thank you for reading, and please continue to check for the next chapter.**


End file.
